Shalon Fahrenheit
Shalon (Year 9994 - 9996), also known posthumously as Shalon Fahrenheit, was the eight Imperial Blade and the second of the original Imperial Blades to die. She joined Mihli Lilty's party on the sky island of Down Level and is most noted for being the only Pureblood Shadow to ever attain the rank of Imperial Blade. Background - Before Mihli Meeting Mihli Shalon joins the party on the sky island of Down Level. She is actually the shadow clone of Balai, an Eidolon, and was sent on a mission to kill Mihli. But she befriends Mihli before realizing who Mihli was and decides to forgo her mission. She is accepted into the party and is contacted by Balai once again, but Gyurk overhears her conversation and realizes that she may be after Mihli's life. After Gyurk leaves, Shalon answers Balai telling him that she has a will of her own, that she wants to be with Mihli, because Mihli makes her feel that she really exists. Balai is disappointed in her and gives her a mark on her chest, he calls it her curse, a stigma. : After the party meets up with Alp on Estel, Alp becomes stricken in love with Shalon, but Shalon doesn't pay him any heed and considers him a bother. But eventually her feelings come to waver and she feels that she is being slowly drawn to his pace, though she can't determine if it is love or not. During the festival of lovers in Estel, Alp proposes to Shalon and in the moment of it all, she agrees to it. : Later on the sky island of Mayerling, a group of powerful dark creatures attack Mihli's party and they are all separated. Valerie is with Shalon and since the two of them are good friends, they are having fun killing the dark creatures, making a contest out of it. Until Balai appears, he stops Shalon from doing anything and reveals her origin to Valerie. Valerie, who has a deep hatred of the dark creatures doesn't believe him, but he stabs Shalon and the shadowy smoke that comes from her is proof. : Valerie begins to waver and ends up activating her Euphoria mode, she attacks Shalon, not being able to differentiate her from friend or foe. Balai casts an illusion on Shalon and she attacks him, however the illusion dissipates and it had made her see Valerie as Balai. She begins to break down because of what she thinks she's done, Balai tells her to finish Valerie, but she can't and he ends up doing it. Afterwords, while she is still in shock, Balai injects Shalon with a serum that will make her human for a short time, afterwords he cuts out her right eye, stabs her vocal cords, and severs all but her finger nerves from the shoulder down. He keeps her alive, but she is heavily injured. : Gear, Falna, Barumei, and Cho-ah arrive to see the bloody scene and they find out that Valerie is dead, however they are glad to see that Shalon is still alive. Later the Lion Clan begins it's investigation of the case and they determine that Shalon is a prime suspect, because Valerie's blood was found on Shalon's weapons. Alp is scared and confused, he doesn't know who to believe, Oichie tells him that he thinks Shalon killed Valerie and then tried to kill herself. : Mihli visits Shalon in the hospital and tells her that everything is going to be okay, Shalon just barely smiles at her. Oichie visits Shalon later and tells her that he believes she killed Valerie and tells her that now that she is crippled, she should stay away from Alp, lest she ruin his future, Shalon cries. Having learned that Alp hasn't visited her once, Mihli visits Shalon once again and tells her that despite what everyone may say, she believes in Shalon. Gyurk having overheard the conversation tells Mihli that he had seen Shalon acting suspiciously before, Mihli asks Shalon to prove Gyurk wrong, asking her if she killed Valerie, Shalon hesitates and doesn't look Mihli in the eyes. Mihli runs out of the room and begins to tear, Barumei sees her and tries to comfort her. Gyurk tells Shalon that he had left it unsaid because no one was harmed because of it, but now that Shalon may be a danger to Mihli, he had no choice and leaves the room. : While everyone is outside, Shalon begins to feel abandoned by everyone, who had believed in her. The stigma that Balai had placed on her, begins to activate and it heals her body rapidly, though it slowly takes control of her mind. Mihli returns to the room and finds it empty. : A few days later, when Mihli and the party decide to return to Estel, Shalon attacks them with an army of dark creatures. She uses the dark creatures to divide up the party and singles out Alp. Alp is surprised to see her and tells her that he had been trying to find the real culprit to prove her innocence. She tells him that it's too late and begs him to kill her, while she can control herself. He asks her what she's talking about and says she must be joking, she opens a rift and drags out Oichie. She pins Oichie to the wall and tells Alp that if he doesn't kill her, she will start to cut off Oichie's limbs. Alp tells her that even for a joke that's a bit too far, she stabs Oichie through the shoulder and he screams out in pain, begging Alp to kill her. This continues while Alp is slowly losing his sanity. Oichie continues begging him to finish her, but Alp doesn't heed. Shalon stabs Oichie's heart and he dies. She walks past a broken Alp and tells him that he is still a coward, a rift opens and she exits through it. : Elsewhere Mihli is battling the dark creatures by herself, wondering how her friends are doing, when a rift opens nearby her, Shalon steps out of it, but instead of greeting Mihli with a smile, she attacks her. Mihli counters back, but hesitates, not wanting to hurt Shalon, Shalon uses Mihli's hesitation and stabs her through the arm. Shalon is about to kill Mihli when Gear intervenes, he opens his own rift and entraps Shalon in Shadow Chains, telling her that he didn't think she was weak enough to succumb to the stigma before carrying Mihli out. : Later in a darkened street alley Shalon comes to the realization that she had killed Oichie and throws up because of it, her stigma mark begins to ache and she holds it trying to suppress the pain. At the medical center, Shalon attacks again with revenants and manages to keep Gear busy with a replica of Balai. She fights Mihli one on one and manages to throw a dagger into Mihli's stomach area and pins her to the ground. Mihli tells her to turn back to herself, but Shalon asks Mihli if she will beg for her life, like Valerie. The memories of the three of them and her first meeting with Shalon go through Mihli's head, before she knocks Shalon away. Mihli throws a blanket toward Shalon to blind her and moves in to finish her off, Shalon prepares to counter, but hesitates and doesn't counter it. Mihli stabs through Shalon's chest and the blood that flows out begins to turn into shadowy smoke. Realizing what she has done, Mihli tries to take the blade out, but Shalon stops her. Mihli holds Shalon in her arms, crying. Shalon looks up at her, her vision slowly fading, she confesses to Mihli that even though everyone was obsessed with Nier, she loved Mihli for being Mihli. Mihli tries to command Shalon not to die with her Bloodline Ability. Shalon places her hand on Mihli's tear stained cheek apologizing for everything. The rest of the Imperial Blades enter to see Mihli holding Shalon's corpse. Weapons Though Shalon could and did use Dark Techniques, she preferred to used a Triangle Katana. Notes *Name reference Pandora Hearts Category:Female Category:Dark Creature Category:Shadow Category:Down Level Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Imperial Blades Category:Era of the Admirals